1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure method for exposing a substrate, a device manufacturing method using the same, an exposure apparatus, and a method and an apparatus for processing a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In relation to the technique to be used in the photolithography step, a technique is known, in which a substrate is subjected to the multiple exposure by using the liquid immersion method as disclosed, for example, in International Publication No. 2005/081295. This patent document discloses the execution of the multiple exposure by substantially changing the exposure wavelength by utilizing the difference in the refractive index between the optical path media such that a predetermined area of the substrate is subjected to the exposure not through any liquid, and then the exposure is performed through a liquid.
This patent document discloses the fact that different liquids may be used in the respective exposure processes when the substrate is subjected to the multiple exposure by using the liquid immersion method. When the different liquids are used in the respective exposure processes in the multiple exposure, there is such a possibility that the liquid may remain on the surface of the substrate and/or the exposure failure may arise, depending on the surface state of the substrate.